Long Nights
by bookobsessive816
Summary: Evan keeps Cassie company after a nightmare.


I was awake again. My mind was so tired of the constant nightmares the world is now plagued with. All I wanted was to close my eyes and turn off my brain to get a little peace from the continuous bad dreams, but my body does not let me. Between the dreams and the way the world is now with the Others, my body is to tense, burning with energy and the need to do something.

My throat felt raw. I must have screamed myself awake again. I continue to lay awake, staring at the ceiling when I hear footsteps. I flinch. Then there's a knock at my door and I relax realizing it is just Evan. "It's open Evan," I say. I watch as Evan opens the door only to turn red and turn away. Oh yeah. I sleep naked. "If I cared what you saw Evan I wouldn't have said it was open. Honestly, the world ended I doubt propriety matters anymore, and I know you've seen me naked before. You cleaned me up and took care of me when I was shot remember?"

Evan slowly turns back around but still carefully keeps his eyes on my face. "I heard you screaming again Cassie. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to think about it but thank you Evan." I say softly. We stare at each other for a minute when I pat the bed and ask, "Will you stay with me tonight?" Without answering Evan quietly gets into the bed. He is careful not to touch me though. I roll over to him and curl up to his chest listening to his heart. He tenses as my bare chest brushes against his arm, but then he carefully moves it so it's wrapped around my shoulder instead. I lay there for I don't know how long just relishing his closeness and taking comfort in his heartbeat. I look up at his face and find his chocolate eyes watching me. "I love you."

"What?" He asks startled.

"I love you Evan." This time I know he's heard me because he freezes. Slowly a smile spreads on his face.

"I love you too Cassie."

I lean up and he meets me halfway giving me a tender kiss. As he goes to pull away I don't let him, and I wrap my arm around his neck and push myself on top of him, deepening the kiss. He makes a startled noise but quickly responds with fervor. He traces my bottom lip with his tongue requesting entrance. I let him and soon I am lost in the taste of him. We have never gone further than brief kisses, so when his mouth starts to trail my neck and his rough hands grab my hips to him, I pull back. He freezes immediately, and I can tell he thinks he went to far. He goes to apologize, but I put my hand on his mouth first. I take a deep breath and say, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm not what you want."

He flips us so he is on top and says, "Of course I want you Cassie. Why would you say that?"

"I'm not very pretty or experienced. I'm just some weak little girl. It's not as if you have great options of girls nowadays. I'm afraid I'll disappoint you."

"Don't ever say that Cassie! You're beautiful and strong and loving and make me feel more human than I ever have in my life. I don't care about your experience either Cassie. I love you and want you, but if you're not ready I can stop."

"No I'm ready. I love you and want you more than anything. You're all I have left."

"If you're sure?" He asks hesitantly. I quickly nod, and he leans down to kiss me again. This time as he's kissing me I pull on his shirt in a silent request for him to remove it. He does, quickly pressing our warm, bare chests together. My gasp at the feeling of my nipples on his skin, and he uses that moment to slip his tongue back in my mouth. He palms one of my breasts and slowly massages it then rolls my nipple into a hard peak. I moan and arch my back pushing my chest up. He slides his other hand behind my shoulders and holds me up. Then as I'm panting and moaning he brings his mouth to one of my nipples, dragging another startled moan from me. "God you're so fucking beautiful Cassie." I don't respond so overwhelmed by these new feelings. I shift a little to look at him and he groans. My leg has brushed up against his erection. Growling he thrusts his hips against my body. I haven't even seen it yet but he feels huge! I let my hands trace the top of his boxers. Quickly my fingers are under the waistband and I whimper begging with my eyes for him to take them off. His eyes are dark and hungry. He rips off his boxers and thrusts against my hot, wet center not yet going in. Neither one of us is talking anymore. He roughly grabs my hips and flips us again. Once I am on top of him he grips my ass, fingers digging into my skin hard enough to bruise. He rubs me up and down his length and I whine in need. I bend down to kiss his chest leaving a trail of wet kisses on his skin. Without warning I slide down and grab hold of him. He startles and groans, burrying his hands in my hair to keep hold of me. Feeling bold, I lock eyes with him and lightly wet my lips. His eyes widen slightly and before he can process what I'm doing I lower my mouth onto his cock maintaining eye contact the whole time. This earns me another growl and his fingers tighten in my hair while his eyes close. As he hits the back of my throat I can feel his hands preparing to pull my head back up. Instead I can only hum at him to get his attention. When his eyes open again I stare him down and relax my throat swallowing him completely. He groans loudly not expecting me to do that. I start to move my head up and down until suddenly he tenses and with a short shout his hot seed is spilling down my throat. I swallow not caring about the taste. I look at him hair mussed, chest heaving, and lick my lips. His eyes darken again and after a moments pause, he pulls me back under him. He kisses me hotly and trails his fingers all over my body. I am panting and moaning by the time he reaches my aching center. I am so wet for him and my body feels as though it was lit on fire. I start to beg for him as he uses his thumb to circle my clit. "Please Evan! Please! Please! Oh god Evan I need you please!" He inserts a finger and starts pumping. "Fuck! Oh god Evan more!"

"Now now Cassie patience." He keeps pumping and then excruciatingly slow he adds another finger with his thumb still teasing my clit. I can't stay quiet and moans spill from my mouth louder and louder. "Cassie if you can't be e little quieter I'll have to gag you. We don't want anyone drawn to the house now do we?" He says while smirking at me. Right as I open my mouth to respond he inserts a third finger and bites a nipple. I let out a little shriek and he stops. I let out a frustrated mewl. "Now Cassie I warned you." Grinning, he opens the bedside table, and before I can ask what he is doing he is shoving a gag in my mouth and pulling my hair aside to buckle it. I'm a little startled by how dominating and rough he appears to be but am none the less very, VERY turned on. I whimper at him begging with my eyes, and he goes back to playing with my pussy. Soon I am a hot, writhing mess moaning and not knowing how much more teasing I can take. When I close my eyes and lean my head back he stops again. As I am about to growl and look up again, I suddenly feel him pushing into me without hesitation. My barrier painfully gives away at the harsh intrusion and I cry out. When he is fully in me he finally stops to let me adjust to his size. He seems even bigger inside me. I hadn't really thought about it before, but now I guess him to be at least nine inches. After a minute the painful throbbing grows warmer again and I want him to start moving. Carefully, I start to rock my hips against his. He takes this as a sign I am ready and grabs my hips forcing me to stop. Then he slowly pulls out all the way to the tip and slams back into me. He sets a fast pace and uses one of his hands to rub my clit some more. Soon I am screaming, only slightly muffled by the gag, in both pain and pleasure. Between all the teasing and harsh fucking, I am quickly reaching my end. My breathing picks up and my stomach tightens. Suddenly my walls are constricting around his cock and my vision is clouded by black spots as I cum violently. Evan doesn't even slow down, clearly not done. The brutal pace continues, but now he flips me over on my knees and shoves my face to the matress forcing my back to arch. All the time he stays inside me, then he starts pounding into me again. The new angle is sending him deeper and deeper hitting my sweet spot. It's not long before I cum again. He keeps at it. He starts spanking me as well and I yelp in surprise. He pulls my head up by my hair and growls in my ear. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk Cassie baby. All night I'll keep pounding you and right now I'm gonna smack your ass until it's red and hot so I have a nice glowing red target." Then he's shoving my face back down and spanking me some more. I never thought my first time would be like this. I like it though. I am constantly overwhelmed with darkness and helplessness. The world is broken and I find that I really love the way Evan is just completely dominating me. Revealing his darkness to match mine. Plus it feels so good to have the pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure. "I have a surprise for you." He momentarily pauses to reach back into the bedside table. He sites back up with something I can't see. He presses it against my clit and I hear him flip a switch before my mind goes blank. My hips start to involuntarily buck at the sensation. My mind finally starts to clear a bit and I realize he has a vibrator. He has a working vibrator! I had heard girls talking about them before and god it feels so good. I am writhing and moaning and screaming again completely overwhelmed by all these feelings. Then I unexpectedly cum again violently. I am so spent I just let my body go lax as he continues to fuck me, but now he is slowing down and moving a bit more erratically. I hear his breathing hitch and I know he is close. He turns the vibrator up trying to get me to cum one last time and soon my belly begins to tighten again. I lack the energy to scream as I orgasm again. My walls tighten against his length and he pulls out only to slam back in. He does this a few times before he groans and spills his seed in me. Finally he turns off the vibrator, pulls out and lays me down with him. We just lay there panting for a minute and I am fighting to stay conscious. I don't succeed and while quivering with the aftershocks of my last orgasm I pass out for a minute. When I come to again the gag is out and Evan is holding me stroking my hair. "I wasn't too rough was I?" He asks quietly.

"No," I said. "It felt right with you. I think I'll have to stay in bed tomorrow though." He smiles down at me smugly.

"Don't worry I'll stay with you. I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy and have a good time. I for one will never mind a day in bed with you."

"Is this going to be your solution every time I have a nightmare?" I ask coyly, "Because if you're not careful I might start to look forward to them". He laughs softly at me and kisses my forehead. Suddenly I feel shy. Blushing my eyes drift down and I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by Evan.

"Just go to sleep Cassie I know I made you tired. We have all day together tomorrow."

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he says, and soon I am falling asleep to his rhythmic brushing of my hair.


End file.
